I'm with you
by Jane7
Summary: Ginny disappears during the war. Her lover, Draco Malfoy tries to move. What happens when she returns?
1. Hermiones heartbreak

Hermione Granger Malfoy ran up the stairs of the Malfoy Manor screaming at her soon to be ex-husband.  
  
"Draco, I can't stand this anymore. I'm not Ginny, Ginny's gone and she's not coming back."  
  
It was two years after the Dark War had ended. Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort. During one of the final battles Virginia Weasley had disappeared without a clue of what had happened to her. Draco and her were at the time one of the most well known wizarding couples. They had fell in love during his 7th year and her 6th.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Draco was sitting at one of the tables in the library working on an assignment that Snape had recently assigned. He was already having problems concentrating when he heard the most annoying noise. Tap, tap, tap. The longer it continued the more annoyed Draco became. Finally he looked up to detect where the sound was coming from. A couple tables in front of him the littlest Weasel was tapping her quill. Draco stood up and walked over to her table.  
  
"Little Weasel could you please lust over Potter somewhere else?"  
  
Ginny looked up from the table catching Malfoy's cool blue gray eyes, chills traveling down her spine as this happend. She stood and leaned over till she was cheek-to-cheek with Malfoy and whispered into his ear," Maybe it's not Harry I'm lusting for."  
  
Draco was shocked. This defiantly was not the same girl that Draco had known as the littlest Weasel. Draco was about to respond when he noticed that the redhead vixen was already gone.  
  
After this event Draco and Ginny had many encounters with each other. Everywhere Ginny went Draco was not far behind.  
  
*Back to present. *  
  
It had broken Draco's heart when Harry delivered him the news that Ginny was missing. Draco searched for months with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but after a year Hermione convinced them that it was time to move on, Ginny was gone.  
  
Draco tried to move on with his life. Harry was busy with his job as an Auror and Ron was now busy starting a family with his wife, Pansy Parkinson. That left Hermione and him. They started going out as friends but eventually it became more. They married six months later.  
  
Harry and Ron worried that Hermione was making a huge mistake. When she looked in Draco's eyes all she saw was love but sadly she didn't realize till it was too late that it was love for Ginny not her.  
  
The first sign of disaster for Hermione was when Draco and her went on vacation. They were in a muggle bar and Hermione was talking about starting a family but soon noticed Draco wasn't listening. Hermione followed his eyes. He was starring at a red headed woman who resembled Ginny.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"She looks so much like Gin, but no one could compare to Ginny's beauty," whispered Draco dreamily.  
  
"I have to use the powder room Drake, i'll be right back."  
  
"Ok, Gin."  
  
Hermione ran back to their hotel room in tears. Deep down she knew she should have left him then but Hermione loved Draco so much and she in vain hoped she could change him, what she didn't realize was no one could change a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione drug her suitcases down the stairs of the hotel as Draco was entering it.  
  
"Draco, I'll send you the divorce papers. I'm going to stay with Ron and Pansy for tonight."  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione but made no attempt to respond.  
  
"Draco, take care of yourself." Without another word Hermione stepped out of the expensive hotel and out of Draco's life. 


	2. Chapter 2 She returns!

A/N: Thanks so much to Champagne for being my beta-reader. Chapter 2: A couple of weeks after the divorce was settled.  
  
"Draco, is this really what you want to do?" asked Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Yes, Mum, I need this vacation," responded Draco.   
"Please be careful then...I've already lost two of my children."  
Draco barely knew Ginny's older brother Charlie, but he knew how much his death had affected both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. He had died during the war.   
"I'll be careful Mum, don't worry about me." With a kiss on Molly's cheek, Draco was out of the door of the Burrow. He often visited Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had grown rather fond of him and thought of him as one of their children, they were the closest things he had ever had to real parents. Narcissa and Lucius were both killed by their "Master".   
Draco looked up at the burrow one last time before jumping on his broom and flying away. Just as Draco disappeared a redheaded figure appeared and slowly advanced towards the Burrow.   
The figure took one deep breath before knocking on the door.   
Mrs. Weasley opened the door.  
"Draco, did you- Virginia?!?"  
  
  
  
"Ginny? Is it really you!?" Mrs. Weasley asked before hugging her only daughter in a tight embrace.   
"Mum," was the only word Virginia Weasley could get out.   
"Come in Gin, we've all missed you so much."   
"Mum, I've missed you all too."   
"Ginny, I'm going to make some tea. As soon as I get back I want to know every single detail of everyday of your life for the last couple of years."   
Ginny only nodded.   
Mrs. Weasley entered the room again a few minutes later. She noticed her daughter was holding a picture frame.  
"Are Hermione and Draco still married?"  
"No, dear...they aren't."  
"Oh," Ginny said while looking at the picture more closely. It was of Draco and Hermione on their wedding day. They were holding each other and waving at her, Draco didn't look as happy as Hermione.   
"She left him, not too long ago," added Mrs. Weasley.   
"Really?" Ginny asked feeling relieved.  
"After a year we had stopped searching for you, but Draco never stopped," said Mrs. Weasley before continuing, "He thought he loved her but his love is only for you Gin."  
Ginny broke down in tears.   
"Mum, I love Draco so much, I can't imagine spending anymore time without him in my life."   
"You'll have to wait awhile longer dear. Draco just left for a vacation. He didn't tell us when he'll be back or where he went."   
"But he is coming back, right?" asked Ginny.  
"Yes, of course dear but until then you need to get some sleep and don't think I'm letting you off on telling me where you were these past years."   
"Of course mum," said Ginny while running up the stairs of the burrow to her old bedroom where Draco often stayed with the Weasleys every once in awhile. Some of his things were even scattered across the room. This only made Ginny cry more. 


	3. Ginnys back?

Chp. 4  
  
Everyone came to the burrow, well everyone except whom Ginny wanted to see. She  
  
longed for Draco more than ever before. She couldn't sleep at night, instead she thought about  
  
what would happen when she and Draco reunited. Little did she know that a couple  
  
thousand miles away Draco was thinking of the same thing.   
  
~*~ 'Come on Draco, you know Ginny isn't coming back, she's gone,' Draco thought to  
  
himself.  
  
  
  
He just couldn't shake the feeling that Ginny was alive  
  
  
  
"That's it I'm going back to the burrow, even if Ginny isn't there her family will be."  
  
  
  
Draco stepped into the Burrow.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?"  
  
"Dad is th-," Ginny didn't get to finish.  
  
"Ginny..." He looked at her, shocked, "you're alive?" Draco didn't wait for an answer he closed the distance between  
  
them. He crashed his lips down on to hers and lifted Ginny into his arms. While still  
  
kissing her he carried her into his bedroom. He then gently placed her on to the bed. After  
  
snogging for a while Draco opened his eyes to look at Ginny, but whom he saw wasn't  
  
Ginny at all it was, RON!  
  
Draco jumped up. He woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
  
  
"It was a dream," Draco muttered to himself while grasping his heart, "Just a  
  
dream."  
  
A/N thanks again to my beta and Vivian, Gwuinivyre, SamiJo, for reviewing. 


End file.
